Carlos
Carlos is a Tom-Tom making his first and only appearance in Blinx 2: Masters of Time and Space. He is the shopkeeper of the Tom-Tom Gang's shop. Appearance Carlos is a masculine/husky male anthropomorphic pig with Caucasian skin, brown curly hair reaching just below his neck and a large brown mustache on the sides of his snout. The entirety of his left arm is tattooed, while only his right bicep is tattooed. He wears a tall red beanie hat with a pom-pom on the tip and yellow sunglasses. His outfit consists of a yellow muscle shirt reaching just above his navel, green pants with suspenders, red boots, and fingerless gray gloves. Personality Carlos is amiable and welcoming most times. He tends to lose his temper when he feels that someone is trying to rob or cheat him (i.e. leaving the shop without buying anything or selecting items and trying to cancel before putting them back). He also shows a few signs of taking enjoyment out of mocking the player. Trivia *Regardless of what number of emblems the player turns in to Carlos, even if it's just one, he will always tell the player, "You've collected quite a few!" *If all shop emblems are turned in at once at the Tom-Tom Headquarters, an image of Carlos titled "Bromide" will be added to your gallery. Quotes *"Oh, it's you guys. Feel free to look around." *"Welcome. Take your time to look around." *"Can I ring you up? We've got lots of other nice things, you know." *"What?! You're not buying anything? Then how about handin' over those items you selected?" *"Thank you!" *"Thanks. Come back again." *"It would be nice if you bought this much all the time." *"Listen, if you're just humoring me, then get out." *"Howdy. You sellin' today?" *"Hey! I'll buy anything. Show me what you've got." *"OK, I'm going to buy these back from you. Is that all right?" *"Here. Take this." *"Thanks again. Come back soon." *"Someone's on a spending spree today! I do appreciate the business!" *"Sorry, you're reached your money limit." *"This has no actual value, so I'll just take it off your hands, okay?" *"See ya. Come back again sometime." *"Looking for a little something new?" *"How about this? But I can't give it to you for nothing." *"That's a little advanced for little old you." *"But I can sell it to you if you clear a test." *"Well, are you ready?" *"Registering a new member, I hear? Well, let me be the judge." *"OK! I have registered a new member for you." *"Come back again when you want to register a new member." *"So you want to try a game for a medal?" *"If you want to get a shiny medal, you need to clear this." *"Not bad! Here's your medal." *"I've got some new challenges with your name on them..." *"I figured you'd show up. Care to take a little challenge?" *"I really expected you to do worse. I'm impressed. Here, this is your emblem." *"You want an emblem with that score? Sorry." *"Be sure to come back." *"Come back to try again." *"Want to exchange your emblems for items?" *"You've collected quite a few!" *"You're joking, you've collected all the emblems? Well, in that case, I must give you this." *"Here, it's yours." *"What? You're not trading? Well, come back when you feel like it." Gallery Carlos.png|Carlos in-game. 5_14_orig.png|A render of Carlos in Art Gallery 01. Bfr8f0j-imgur_1_orig.png|Carlos' "Bromide" photo. Category:Characters Category:Tom Tom Gang